


Shoot McMahon (2)

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: This is something I've been wanting to just write on the spot for Shoot falling for someone. With Morel and Knuckle teasing and pushing him about it. ❤ I've been getting into linking up my writing all into one plot, and it's fun!If you'd like, come talk to me on twitter (thelegendofjoy) or tumblr (joyandeggs)! I'd love to hear from you all. 💓 I've been trying to be more comfortable sharing self ship things on my accounts lately.And if you would like...I do have the everyshoot blog on tumblr. ❤ For all of the Shoot you could want!
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Shoot McMahon (2)

Shoot enters the kitchen with a yawn, rubbing his groggy eyes. Morel and Knuckle greet him, as he returns with a quiet and sleepy, "Good morning." He automatically reaches for the coffee. 

"Breakfast is on the counter, if you'd like some."

They quickly get to talking about their preparation for the next mission. Who all they need to get in touch with, what all they needed to do, how they needed to prepare. As of now, Morel lays down simple ground for Knuckle and Shoot to follow, which is to wait on the others showing up for this next big mission. It would take a bit for them to show, but they were to arrive pretty soon. 

Then they get to talking about different things, after everything was discussed.

"I've noticed that you've been gone a lot during downtime, Shoot," Morel casually mentions, grabbing a hold of his mug. He had seen how absent Shoot was from time to time, nowhere to be found unless contacted. Sometimes, he was with Knuckle, but lately, he's been leaving and coming back by himself more often. On rare occasion, in the middle of the night, or early in the morning. "What have you been up to?"

Before Shoot could even answer, Knuckle spoke up to answer for him.

" _He's been seeing a girl._ "

The man could've choked, if he had his drink to his mouth at the time. 

" _Oh._ A girl, huh?"

"I-It's not like that..."

Morel raises his eyebrow at his student. 

"...We're not --"

"They aren't dating... _yet._ " 

Knuckle tries to save him from further embarrassment of the conversation. He explains to his teacher how the three of them met in town. She was new to Dali, trying to find a specific building she'd been searching for quite a while until she bumped into them by chance. 

Shoot remembers that afternoon well. Him and you both were a bit too nervous to speak to each other, but...you both just started talking after that encounter. You just spoke to him so kindly, though you were incredibly shy. But he enjoyed that. He was, too, surprising himself at how he naturally fell into conversation with you so comfortably. It was awkward at first, for sure, but after that, you both became friends rather quickly. 

Now, he was just aching over you.

"Really?" Morel asks. He glances over at a slightly blushing Shoot, noticing how tense he looked talking about the lady. "...Why haven't I met her yet?"

 _Morel, you're not my father._ But even Knuckle seems a bit confused by that question, from what he could see out of the corner of his eye. Morel doesn't even notice both of their confused looks as he sips his coffee.

"Well, why don't I invite her to dinner with us sometime? I'd love to meet her."

"Oh, she'd love that, Boss!" 

"Then it's settled!"

Shoot's heart weighs heavy in his chest. He would love to see _____ again, but...with Morel? Surely he would just embarrass him over his crush, and right in front of her. He couldn't help to be a little nervous. It was like a parent deciding if to approve of the person their child wanted to be together with.

When the night came though, it wasn't bad like he worried it would be.

Morel takes the three out to a big, beautiful restaurant somewhere in town. Dimly lit, classy atmosphere, and good people. While it was pretty busy, there was plenty of room for all of you to get comfy and enjoy your evening together, talking and getting to know one another. It was nice.

Morel is so friendly and outgoing with you, so you thought he seemed, casually asking you questions about you and making conversation. You were surprised at the energy he gave off, the vast amount of it as well, inviting and carefree. It was fun speaking to him, along with your friends, giggling too much over his jokes and everything. 

Shoot found his eyes lingering on you, more than usual, as he eased his nerves throughout the night. You were wearing a nice dress. A _much more form fitting_ dress that hugged against your body quite nicely. It looked lovely on you. He couldn't help to stare, admiring you like he always did. But he found himself laughing a little more as well, while you spoke and laughed happily at whatever his partner and teacher would say. Not that you weren't the same with them. You laughed and smiled much more often with Knuckle and him, which was a delight. Shoot loved it so much. 

Whenever you would look up at Shoot during dinner, you'd do this thing where you close your eyes as you laugh, turning away from him shyly. Although Shoot barely noticed it, Knuckle definitely noticed it. Even Morel noticed it, and he only met you an hour ago. Shoot did it as well, in his own little way, though you really failed to see it. You were both too shy, and _oblivious_. Morel had to shake his head at the silent observation. 

You took a moment to excuse yourself, standing from the table, politely trying to smooth out the bottom of your dress. It was worrying you if the fabric had stuck to you the wrong way while getting up from your seat. 

"Hey, _____." The soft call of your name from Morel beside you makes you stop and turn. "You look nice tonight."

You're taken back by the sudden compliment.

"Yeah!" Knuckle adds, with a genuine smile. "That dress looks great on you."

"O-Oh! Thank you!" A blush was rising quickly to your cheeks as you walk away, smiling.

Morel, after watching you leave, turns back to the other men at the table. His direction aimed toward the taller one. 

"...I can see why you like her."

Shoot's bare eyebrows scrunch together as he tries to figure out what he's trying to get at with saying that. 

With a tilt of Morel's head forward, Shoot's eyes widen slightly. 

"What?"

"She's cute! She's nice, polite, pretty... Got some nice weight to her curves, too..." 

" _M-Morel!_ "

"C'mon, Shoot! We're all men here. You can say you appreciate how her body looks. I see the way you look at her."

Knuckle softly laughs. "Shoot stares at her all the time. And at her ass, when she ain't looking."

He couldn't tell if he should be irritated or embarrassed, but Shoot's faced burned as it flushed deep red. A guilty feeling arose.

" _I do not, Knuckle._ "

"Oh, that is such a lie! You are a liar!"

Their teacher takes a moment to smile at his students. Seeing Shoot so embarrassed and bashful over a woman made him want to chuckle.

"Well, aren't you gonna ask her out, or not?"

Shoot sighs to himself, eyes closed in exasperation, when Knuckle stares at him from the other side of the table.

"It's...it's complicated."

Knuckle's face falls when he tells Morel, sincerely, "He's too scared to."

Shoot doesn't glare at him, like he would in this instance. Doesn't even open his eyes. 

"...He's waiting for the right time."

Morel stays quiet.

Shoot was battling himself. He felt so insecure, falling fast and hard for someone for the first time, and trying to figure out his feelings clearly enough to confess to them. It was eating him up inside, but he just couldn't bring himself to say or do anything to relieve any of that stress. Something like this shouldn't have stressed him out so much. 

It would have distracted him completely from the current mission at hand, if he didn't keep a leveled head.

Even Knuckle got stressed out. If he were completely honest, he had gotten invested in Shoot and _____'s relationship. He was so happy for them being friends that when he realized that they liked each other, from the very beginning, he wanted them to be happy together. He wanted to help Shoot. Though he was rather...rough about it. It didn't help that Shoot was growing tired of him trying to be his personal wingman. He appreciated his friend's help, he really did, but it was getting ridiculous as time went on.

Finally, after so long of this going on between the two, Knuckle put his foot down while he was in town with his partner.

"You just gotta tell her how you feel, fool! If you don't, then _I_ will!"

Shoot's heart jumps at the sight of Knuckle marching his way over to you as you make your way through town. He panics, forcing his way past Knuckle to stop him from going any further. Knuckle was fast, but Shoot was just a bit faster, with Knuckle stumbling after the push of his chest. The taller man reached you before Knuckle could even register what just happened.

In that moment, Shoot had a burst of energy. A burst of confidence.

When you see Shoot appear before you so suddenly, you faintly jump. "Oh, Shoot!"

"_____..." Shoot starts, looking down at you with a soft, yet shy gaze.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"May I talk to you... _in private?_ "

You stare up at him with your shy, concerned eyes. He looked rather serious, your heartbeat quickened at his look. It made you a little weak when you try to answer him. 

"O-Oh... Sure."

From a short distance away, Knuckle watched his friends walk to a place a little more private to talk, somewhere inside the park. He was tempted to follow the two of you to see what was going on, but...he decided to stay in town. Knuckle smiled to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets as he took his time heading back to Morel's.

He didn't want to ruin their private moment. He can always check up on them later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to just write on the spot for Shoot falling for someone. With Morel and Knuckle teasing and pushing him about it. ❤ I've been getting into linking up my writing all into one plot, and it's fun!
> 
> If you'd like, come talk to me on twitter (thelegendofjoy) or tumblr (joyandeggs)! I'd love to hear from you all. 💓 I've been trying to be more comfortable sharing self ship things on my accounts lately.
> 
> And if you would like...I do have the everyshoot blog on tumblr. ❤ For all of the Shoot you could want!


End file.
